Illegitimate child
by Lord-Mika
Summary: Hermione est mère d'un petit garçon qu'elle a eu avec l'homme qui l'a quitté. Cette homme ne sais pas qu'il a un fils. ( dsl, je suis nul pour faire un résumé... ) Bref, elle va tout faire pour qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais afin de ne pas mêlé son fils dans ces histoire de famille sang pur.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR, je ne fais que joué avec :)**

* * *

**The illegitimate child**

** Chapitre 1 :**

Aujourd'hui, le Vendredi 5 Septembre, Hermione Jane Granger était devenu maman d'un adorable petit garçon. Elle était dans un état de béatitude, elle voulait même crier sur les toits des maisons qu'il était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé.

Son bébé ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père. Héritant de ses yeux et de ses magnifiques cheveux, néanmoins il avait de mignonnes fossettes qu'il avait hérité de sa mère, ce mélange lui donnait un air angélique. Pour elle son bébé était un cadeau apporté par les anges. Il était unique, merveilleux, magnifique et c'était SON fils !

« Oh, par Merlin que je suis heureuse! » Pensa- t- elle avec le même sourire qui n avait déserter son visage depuis le moment où la medicomage lui avait montrer son fils.

Elle le regarda dormir dans ses bras ne pouvant se résoudre à détacher les yeux de lui, elle trouvait qu'il était très mignon avec les petites mimiques qu'il faisait quand il dormait qu'elle ne voulait pas en rater un instant.

Tellement absorbée par son bébé qu'elle ne vit pas qu'une personne était entrée dans la chambre, ni même entendu les coups timides à la porte avant que la dite personne n'entre.

En entendant quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge, elle sursauta et tourna la tête vers le bruit.

En reconnaissant la personne ses lèvres s'élargir en un magnifique sourire et elle le salua chaleureusement.

« Salut, euh… comment s'est passé l'accouchement ? Désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi… » Lui fit l'homme aux cheveux de jais mal à l aise.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aurais pas voulus que tu nous fasses une perte de connaissance à la vu de tous ce spectacle ! Et on se porte à merveille! » Répondit- elle avec le sourie en essayant de cacher sa peine d'avoir du accouché sans personne à ses côté pour la soutenir à ce moment plus que difficile.

Cela fonctionna, il lui fit une moue boudeuse en lui répondant qu'il était un grand garçon et que ce spectacle ne l'aurait pas autant choqué.

Puis un long silence s'installa entre les anciens Gryffondor et Harry regardait par la fenêtre.

Apres d interminables secondes, Hermione décida de briser ce silence plus que pesant.

« Tu veux prendre mon fils dans tes bras ? » Lui fit- elle en tendant doucement ses bras dans sa direction dévoilant ainsi son bébé aux yeux verts de son ami.

Sa mâchoire se crispa un moment avant de s'approcher d'eux et il lui fit un faible sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

Elle lui montra avec des gestes délicats comment faire pour le tenir sans lui faire mal. Son fils avait l'air minuscule dans les larges bras de son parrain, ce qui la fit glousser.

Harry était dans tous ses états, tous les sentiments traversaient ses beaux yeux. Il y avait eu de l'égarement, du dégoût, de la peur, de la haine puis ses yeux finir par reflétaient clairement son impuissance.

« Il est innocent Harry, je t'en prie oublie l'identité du père, s'il te plaie. » Lui dit- elle calmement lorsqu'il lui rendit son fils.

Son visage se décomposa et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Le survivant lui lança un regard grave qui la blessa.

« Avec cette tignasse j'en doute ! » cracha- t- il « Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'es acharné à vouloir le mettre au monde, et je ne comprend encore moins comment tu en es arriver là! ce n'est qu'un … »

Il se stoppa voyant les larmes perler les coins des yeux de son amie. Une larme salée descendit le long de sa joue pour mourir sur ses lèvres tremblante. Réprimant un hoquet elle baissa les yeux.

La colère d'Harry se dissipa, il prit la main d'Hermione dans les siens et y déposa des baisers en s'excusant.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Mione, je ne voulais pas te blesser Je sais que tu tenais à lui. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais du te dires ces choses.

C est aussi... ton fils, alors je le verrais comme étant le tiens et rien d autre. » dit- il essuyant les larmes qui avaient inondé ses joues de ses mains.

« Tu me le promet ? »

« Oui, parole d'un Potter. » Promit-il avec le sourire.

Elle mit une main sur celle d'Harry qui caresser sa joue avant de le pincer. Il retint une grimace de douleur. Il la regarda sans comprendre.

« Et ne dit plus jamais que je n aurais pas du le mettre au monde! Est- ce clair M. Potter? Sinon je ne serais plus ton amie! » Le menaça- t- elle mais le sourire qui avait prit place sur ses lèvres la trahis.

« Oui, je te le promet aussi. » Répondit il en déposant un baisser sur son front.

** - X –**

3 jours plus tard, ils quittèrent l'hôpital.

Ne pouvant transplaner, ni même utiliser une porte au loin ou bien prendre le magicobus avec le bébé par peur que les moyens de transport sorcier soient dangereux pour lui, ils utilisèrent la méthode moldu.

Sortant de St. Mangouste par la porte qui les fit pénétrer dans le Londres moldu, ils se rendirent au 12 Square Grimmaurd en taxi.

C est là bas que tout le monde s'étaient rassemblés pour les accueillir.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, plus personne n occuper les lieux et les ex- membres de l Ordre vivaient maintenant aux quarts coins du globe.

Alors le fait de se retrouver à cet endroit remplit de souvenir lui donnait envie de pleurer de joie.

Ils lui avaient tous tellement manquer que les revoir lui ferait se sentir mieux et à la maison.

Il devait être vers les 22h lorsque le taxi les déposa devant la ruelle et Harry fit apparaître la porte de leur ancien refuge après s'être assuré qu'aucune âme vivante ne passait par là.

Hermione se stoppa après avoir monté les marches qui la menaient devant la porte sentant tout à coup son assurance la quitter laissant place à l'inquiétude.

« S'ils ne voulaient plus de moi prés d eux? S'ils se mettaient à regarder mon fils d'un air dégoûté... » Pensa- t- elle sentant son corps frissonner d'appréhensions.

Harry remarqua son malaise prit la main en lui faisant un sourire encourageant. Elle se détendit aussitôt, il était là et la soutiendrait. « Qu'aurais je fais sans lui? »

« Tout va bien se passer Mione, ils ne diront rien. » Lui souffla t il avant de caresser les cheveux blonds de son fils qui dormait paisiblement aux creux des bras de sa mère.

Inspirant et expirant bruyamment pour se donner contenance elle dirigea son doigt vers la sonnette.

Et que ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir et de voir une chevelure rousse lui sauter dessus avant qu'elle n' ai eu le temps d'appuyer sur la sonnette.

En remarquant le petit être avec sa meilleure amie, elle se recula pour mieux le regarder.

« Mione, ton fils est super- méga mignon! » S extasia-t-elle avant de le lui arracher des mains.

« Evidemment, c est mon fils! » Répondit- elle en bombant mon torse pour prendre un air fier.

Elle rit en les faisant entrer et les autres membres de la famille vinrent enlacer la rouge et or.

Elle remarqua que la famille Weasley était au complet et que même Tonks et Remus avec le petit Teddy s'étaient déplacé.

« Oh! Hermione! Comment vas-tu ma petite fille? Ça fait tellement longtemps que l on ne s est pas revu! » Fit Molly en la prenant dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

La Gryffondor ne put que rendre son étreinte. La mère de ses amis lui avait tellement manqué et Molly avait toujours était comme une deuxième mère pour elle.

Elle se mit à pleurer à mon tour, laissant place à son chagrin. Ce fut Ron qui vint les séparer s'exaspérant du comportement de sa mère.

« Maman, tu fais pleurer Mione. » Avait- il dit pour que sa mère veuille bien la relâcher.

Il la prit à son tour dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as trop manqué Hermione ! Je suis tellement contant d'avoir pu me libérer aujourd'hui ! »

« À moi aussi Ron, tu m'as beaucoup manqué ! »

La dernière fois qu'ils s'était vus datait du jour où elle avait décidé d'annoncé sa grossesse à la famille Weasley et à Harry. Ce jour avait été éprouvant et forte en émotions ! Hermione avait crue qu'ils allaient tous faire une crise cardiaque en même temps.

Bref, après la guerre le trio d'or s'est dispersé. Ron a réalisé son rêve de devenir l'un des plus grands attrapeur de quidditch de tous les temps tandis que Harry et Hermione avaient décidé de travaillé au département de la magie. Lui en tant qu'aurore et elle en tant que défenseur des créatures magiques. Elle avait même réussi à faire passer une loi permettant aux elfes de maison de ne plus se faire traiter comme des esclaves. Maintenant ils étaient payés, avaient des jours de congés et même des vacances.

Quand Ron la lâcha, elle put remarquait que le square avait changé depuis la dernière fois, il était devenu plus chaleureux. Les papiers peints sombre sur les murs avaient était remplacé par du papier peint baroque beige donnant un aire accueillante à la demeure, les livres et objets inquiétant avaient été enlevés, mais elle vit que les tableaux sinistres étaient encore accrocher aux murs. Le tableau de la mère de Sirius devait donc être toujours à l'entrer. Aujourd'hui, pensa Hermione, que la femme abominable ne devait pas se trouver dans son tableau puisque qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu leurs cracher des insultes et des menaces à la figure.

« Hermione ! Tu nous a toujours pas dit le nom de ton fils ! » Lui cria Ginny indigné, qui venait de faire sursauter son fils et le réveillé par la même occasion.

Elle récupéra son fils et commença à le bercer. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient devenus humides par les larmes, il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié que sa tante l'a réveillé. Hermione lui lança un regard noir avant de se décidé à lui répondre.

« Il s'appelle Tommy. »

« J'aime bien et heureusement que tu n'as pas eu l'idée dingue de lui mettre un nom comme Scorpius ! » Dit Fred avant d'éclater de rire.

La mère de Tommy sourit avant de remarquer qu'à cette plaisanterie, un silence pesant était tombé dans la pièce et les rires de Fred baisèrent de leur octave jusqu'à disparaître il grimaça en marmonnant un désolé en se rendant compte de sa bourde. George lui asséna une claque derrière le crane en marmonnant un « idiot ! ».

Elle faillit soupirer d'exaspération Ils ne la croyaient donc toujours pas lorsqu'elle leur disait qu'elle allait mieux, que ce qui s'était passer ne l'atteignait plus.

« ça commence vraiment à être agacent! je vais bien, ok? De plus j ai Tommy maintenant, je suis très heureuse et sincèrement j aimerais ne plus voir ce sentiment de pitié et de tristesse dans vos yeux. » Fit- elle sentant la moutarde lui monté au nez.

Ils la regardèrent abasourdis et leur lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire pour montrer leur accord. Elle fut soulager de les voir acquiescer.

Apres cet incident, ils prirent tous place dans les fauteuils et commencèrent à parler de leurs vies après Poudlard.

Remus était redevenu professeur dans leur ancienne école de magie tandit que Tonks avait choisie d'être auror. Leur couple marchait étonnamment bien, ils arrivaient à se comprendre malgré leur écart d'age. Sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose Hermione en fut jalouse. Tonks avait l'aire de rayonner au prés de son mari et le petit Teddy dormait paisiblement dans les bras de son papa.

Un peu plus tard, Molly leur demanda de passer à table. Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur d'antan.

Quand l horloge indiqua minuit tout le monde rentrèrent chez eux.

Molly avait insister pour qu'Hermione passe la nuit au terrier qu'elle accepta pour lui faire plaisir.

« Je vais aller chercher le berceau de Tommy alors. » Fit Harry avant de transplaner.

Hermione monta dans la nouvelle voiture volante des Weasley avec Ron pour se rendre jusqu'au terrier et les autres membres de la famille transplanerent.

Pendant tout le trajet Ron lui conta les matchs qu'ils avaient remporter grâce à lui, vantant ses mérites Son ami prenait la grosse et elle le taquina gentiment là dessus, il fit mine d'être outré de ces propos mais cela ne dura pas longtemps.

Quant ils arrivèrent chez le rouquin Hermione vit qu'Harry avait déjà déposer le berceau de son fils dans la chambre d ami.

Apres avoir souhaiter bonne nuit à tout le monde ils allèrent dans leur chambres respective.

Hermione n arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil de la nuit pensant à son fils qui était hors de son ventre maintenant. Elle devrait faire extrêmement attention puisqu'il ressemblait à son père beaucoup trop. Bien sure l'ancienne Gryffondor avait déjà réfléchit à tout cela pendant ses neuf mois de grossesse mais maintenant qu'il était née tout devenait plus réel. La peur qu'elle ressentait s'était accru désormais.

Si les gens venaient à faire le rapprochement ce serait l enfer. Elle savait de ce que l'on faisait subir aux enfants illégitimes C'était la même chose que chez les moldus mais encore pire chez les sorciers. Si l enfant en question est née d un parent noble sorcier il pourrait être tuer et sa le ministère n'y verrait que du feu puisqu'il était corrompus !

Elle frissonna Non! Elle fera tous ce qui est en son pouvoir pour protéger son fils! Il ne sera pas insulter dans la rue, n'aura pas besoin de se cacher et pourra vivre en paix!

C'était décidé. Hermione Granger allait retourner vivre dans le monde moldu et ne reviendrait plus jamais dans le monde sorcier.

**- X – ****- X – ****- X –**

Ma toute première fanfiction! j'en suis très ému!

Alors svp dites moi ce que vous en pensez! :)))

Reviews? ( Et Drago Malfoy enlèvera sa chemise pour vous! )


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse aux reviews:**

_**Eliie Evans:**_ Oui, je suis une nul pour ce qui concerne l'orthographe! sorry! mais mes amies(que je remercie) me corrigeront pour la suite :)

La ressemblance entre le père et fils va naturellement s'accentuer sinon ou est l'intérêt de devoir ce caché? :)

**_Amandine:_** Coucou! Vous saurez bien évidemment au fils des chapitres se qui s'est passé entre eux, je mettrais des flashs back aussi( mais faut que je réfléchisse où est ce que je pourrais les intégrés ) ;) Certainement qu'il va l'apprendre, sinon franchement la fiction serait sans intérêt! :) et merci de m'encourager! 3

_**zehour:**_ Merci! Zora 3

_**Tania:**_ Tu sais bien que je suis une grande romantique! XD Et merci!

**_Harry:_** Contente que ma fanfiction te plaise! :)) et tu auras la réponse à ta question en lissant en bas, j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas...

_**Miki( sama, pyon et kun):**_ Gamine! mais merci! 3 Je ne comprend toujours pas que tu ne puisse pas être sous son charme(diabolique3)! Tes reviews m'ont fait très plaisir sempai encore merci! ^^

**Pour ceux qui ont un compte je vous ai répondu par PM :)**

**The Illegitimate child**

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, vers 7h, Hermione était toujours debout. Tommy ne lui avait pas laissé fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer parce qu'il avait faim ou encore parce qu'il avait besoin qu'on lui change sa couche.

Elle crut s'évanouir à chaque fois qu'elle devait lui changer sa couche sale.

Son fils se rendormit mais elle n'était pas dupe, il allait sans doute se réveiller dans dix ou vingt minutes !

Soupirant, elle abandonna l'idée de retourner s'emmitoufler dans les draps chauds du lit pour rejoindre la salle de bain de la chambre pour y prendre une douche.

Elle sortit des vêtements propres de sa valise avant de se glisser dans la cabine de douche où elle enclencha le jet d'eau chaud qui détendit tout de suite ses muscles endoloris par le manque de sommeil.

Après cette douche réparatrice, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre pour y voir son fils toujours endormis.

Soulagée, elle décida de descendre dans la cuisine pour y préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Sa façon de les remercier pour leur hospitalité.

En entrant dans la cuisine elle vit avec surprise, Molly s'activer aux fourneaux à la préparation du petit déjeuner. C'était raté si elle voulait faire une surprise aux Weasley. Elle décida donc de l'aider à tout préparer.

« Bonjour Molly, bien dormis ? » Fit- elle en sortant les assiettes dans le placard avant de les disperser sur la table à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

Molly se retourna pour faire face à la gryffondor et lui fit un sourire de remerciement.

« Bonjour Hermione, moi j'ai bien dormis mais je n'en dirais pas autant de toi. Le petit Tommy ne te laisse pas dormir à ce que je vois. » Dit-elle avec une mine compatissante.

« Oh ne m'en parlez pas ! Il tient surement ça de son père ! Moi, mes parents m'ont toujours dit que j'étais un bébé calme ! » Répondit- elle en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

La mère Weasley rit. Et c'est en parlant de tout et de n'importe quoi qu'elles finirent de préparer le repas.

L'ancienne préfète se décida à réveiller les autres.

Dans les couloirs elle croisa Ginny qui venait de se réveiller, vu qu'elle avait du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

La rouquine en l'a remarquant lui sauta dessus. A croire que c'était ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait…

« Apres le petit déj' j'ai quelque chose de très intéressant à te dire ! » Dit- elle avec un sourire rêveur plaqué aux lèvres.

« Bonjour Ginny. Je me demande bien ce que tu manigance… mais pour l'instant faut que j'aille réveiller tes frères et Harry. »

« Bon courage ! » Répondit- elle avant de disparaitre dans les escaliers.

Elle soupira et continua son chemin vers la chambre de Ron et Harry. Lorsqu'elle fut devant la porte elle l'ouvrit sans toquer pensant qu'ils dormaient comme des souches. Erreur, Harry était debout et il n'était vêtu que d'un jean.

Torse nu devant son armoire vociférant à haute voix à tout ceux qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur un sataner T-Shirt.

Ses cheveux dégoulinaient et des gouttes d'eau descendaient le long de son dos où Hermione pu distinguer quelques cicatrices seules témoins des missions parieuses dont il avait été en charge.

Le ministère l'exploitait et lui il s'est laissé faire ! Cela avait tendance à donner la rage à la gryffondor. Pour se donner contenance elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit.

Elle donna quelques coups légers à la porte pour signaler sa présence à son ami beaucoup trop concentré à la recherche d'un haut.

« Dans ce désordre tu ne trouveras jamais rien Harry. » Fit-elle réprimant un rire moqueur.

« Tu as raison, Bingo ! » S'exclama- t- il en soulevant le T-Shirt bleu pâle comme s'il eut été un trophée.

Elle l'applaudit et il se tourna vers elle en lui tirant la langue. Puis, il enfila le T-Shirt et s'avança dans sa direction pour l'enlacer.

« Bonjour Mione, t'as une sale tête ce matin. »

« Je sais. Aller aide moi à réveiller poile de carotte !» Fit- elle en s'avançant près du lit où Ron dormait.

« Ça va être dur, il aime autant dormir que manger… mais j'ai une idée. » Il respira un grand coup « RON ! Lavande est LA ! »

Le résultat fut immédiat. Ron ouvrit grand les yeux et sauta hors de son lit pour courir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, non sans s'être prit les pieds dans les couvertures du lit.

« Je t'en supplie Harry, dit lui que je ne suis pas là ! » Gémit- il de l'autre côté de la porte.

Harry se tourna vers la gryffondor qui avait assisté à la scène sans rien comprendre et avec un sourire ironique il lui expliqua que sa fiancer l'avait retrouvé ivre mort –encore une fois- devant la porte de leur appartement et qu'après qu'elle ait fini de déverser tout sa haine elle l'avait chassé de l'appartement.

Elle pouffa de rire rejoins par Harry.

Ron ressortit de sa cachette et fusilla Harry du regard.

« T'es vraiment trop nul ! »

« Oh, ne le prend pas comme ça Ron et la prochaine fois essaye d'arriver sobre chez toi ! » Fit Hermione ne pouvant s'empêcher de gronder son ami qui avait rejoint son lit « Et va prendre ton petit déj' je t'ai préparé des pancakes aux raisins secs. »

Il en ressortit de si tôt et la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu sais que je t'aime toi ! » Dit- il en déposant un baiser bruyant sur sa joue avant de se précipiter vers la porte « Mais si c'est encore un mensonge fait gaffe à tes fesses ! »

On l'entendit courir dans les escaliers et crier Bonjour au monde à table puisqu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de refermer la porte de la cuisine derrière lui. Les gryffondors rirent en sortant de la chambre.

« J'espère pour toi que tu ne lui a pas mentit. » Entendit- elle derrière elle.

« Bonjour Fred, Bonjour George. Non, c'est bien vrai. J'ai même fait des muffins aux myrtilles. »

Leurs yeux pétillèrent et à l'unisson ils déposèrent un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione.

« Merci petite maman. » Firent- ils en prenant le chemin des escaliers.

« Depuis quand sais- tu faire des muffins ? » Fit Harry ahurit.

« Je m'y suis améliorer à en faire parce qu'_il_ les adorait. »

Harry hocha la tête sans faire de commentaire et c'est à ce moment-là que sa bague commença à émettre de petites étincelles bleues. Signe que son fils venait de se réveiller.

Les jumeaux lui avaient offert un de leur nouvelle création lors de sa grossesse, une bague reliée à un ours en peluche. Lorsqu'il se réveille, l'ours captant ses pleures envois des décharges magiques jusqu'à la bague qui se met à produire des étincelles bleue.

Elle trouvait que cette invention était très ingénieuse car c'était bien plus pratique qu'un baby phone moldu.

La gryffondor quitta Harry pour se rendre dans la chambre des invités.

Tommy poussait des cris à lui en déchirer le cœur.

« Maman est là maintenant Tommy, aller arrête de pleuré » Dit- elle en le berçant dans ses bras.

Il se calma petit à petit et posa ses magnifiques rubis sur elle, la regardant avec curiosité.

« Trop 'gnon ! » Pensa- t- elle en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Apres l'avoir nourrit et lui avoir fait son rot elle descendit en bas pour prendre à son tour son petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour Hermione ! Va manger je vais m'occuper de Tommy. » Fit Arthur en déposant la gazette des sorciers sur sa chaise en se relevant.

« Bonjour M. Weasley, mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger… »

« T'inquiète. Papa adore les bébés alors donne lui Tommy et viens manger quelque chose. » Fit Ginny en buvant son café.

Hermione lui lança un regard reconnaissant avec un merci en lui donnant Tommy et vint s'assoir à table avec les autres.

Elle avait tellement faim qu'elle se remplit l'assiette sous les regards moqueurs de Ron et Harry.

« Si ça continue comme ça tu vas ressembler à une grosse baleine ! » Fit Ron hilare.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait osé dire ça c'était quand elle était enceinte et qu'elle avait pris plus de huit kilos, il s'était retrouvé avec des cheveux bleus, des dents de lapins et les cils cramés. Règle d'or ne jamais critiquer une femme aux hormones instables sur son apparence au risque de finir à St Mangouste !

Apres s'être servit un deuxième bol de chocolat chaud la gryffondor se rappela de ce qu'elle devait leur annoncer.

Se raclant la gorge elle prit la parole :

« Tommy et moi allons partir vivre dans le monde moldu… je ne reviendrais plus dans le monde sorcier. » Avait- elle lancé d'une voix ferme en les regardant un à un.

« QUOI ?! » S'écrièrent-ils tous d'un air incrédule.

« Mais pourquoi Mione ? » La questionna Ron.

« Il en est de la protection de Tommy, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Personne à part vous et nos amis savent que j'ai un enfant et la ressemblance avec le père et le fils est flagrante. Et si par malheur un sorcier malveillant venait à faire le rapprochement _il_ le saura ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'_il_ pourrait lui faire ! Je mourrais si quelque chose arrivait à Tommy ! _Il_ ne doit pas le savoir. » Railla- t- elle.

Le silence avait régné sur la table et plus personne n'osait présenter un signe de protestation. Leur amie avait décidée de partir et ils n'y pouvaient rien.

« Et où compte- tu vivre ? » Demanda Harry remontant ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez.

« L'ancienne maison de mes parents. Je comptais la vendre mais j'aime bien l'idée que mon enfant grandisse dans la même maison où j'ai grandis. » Répondit- elle avec enthousiasme.

« Et quand il aura l'âge d'aller à Poudlard, que penses-tu faire ? Te cacher ne servira à rien ! » S'énerva Ron.

La gryffondor se crispa. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution pour l'école de sorcier.

« Je ne sais pas mais je trouverais bien une solution. » Répondit- elle froidement à son ami.

Ils se lancèrent des regards acides et Ron se leva de table. La gryffondor soupira.

Ginny vint l'enlacer.

« Laisse tomber, ça va lui passer. On pourra venir te voir ? » La questionna Ginny d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

« Bien sûr que oui ! Je ne vais pas couper les ponts voyons ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans vous ! » Dit- elle en enlaçant Ginny à son tour.

**Voilà! c'est la fin du chapitre 2! merci d'avoir lu!**

**Et un petit review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser de ce chapitre et le sexy Draco Malfoy nous fera un strip-tease! LOL**

**See you at the chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde ! Sorry d'avoir prit autant de temps pour écrire le chapitre 3…

Et merci à ceux qui me suivent encore ! Et je vous dis bonne lecture !

* * *

**The Illegitimate child**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Après le repas Molly s'occupa de Tommy pendant qu'Hermione rangeait ces affaires dans la chambre d'amis avant de repartir chez elle.

La rouge et or faisait penser à la lettre de démission qu'elle avait écrit. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment démissionner pour la simple raison qu'elle s'inquiétait pour l'avenir des créatures magiques. Elle s'était juré qu'elle finirait par leur donner tout les droits qu'ils méritaient lorsqu'elle avait créé la S.A.L.E. pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait laisser les raines à son collègue Elie qui était aussi acharné qu'elle pour défendre cette cause. Alors c'est le cœur plus léger qu'elle avait fini d'écrire sa lettre.

Hermione sursauta lorsque Ginny entra dans la chambre et la vis lancer un Assurdiato. Ne souhaitant pas que des oreilles curieuses –notamment ceux de Fred et George- puissent entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire à son amie.

La rousse se retourna vers elle et la regarda avec des yeux pétillant après avoir fini d'insonoriser la pièce et s'écria:

« Anthony m'a demandé en fiançailles ! Il me l'a demandé à moi ! Ginny Weasley! Hermione tu t'en rends compte? » Avait-elle crié en arrachant des mains de la brunette le pyjama qu'elle était en train de plier afin d'avoir toute son attention sur elle.

« Quoi ?! Anthony Goldstein? Celui de Serdaigle ?! » Fit Hermione incrédule.

La rousse hocha frénétiquement la tête avec un sourire béat coller aux lèvres.

La brune poursuivit:

« Tu lui as répondu quoi? »

« Je lui ai évidemment répondu oui! Oh Hermione je n'aurais jamais pensé que sa m'arriverait! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se sautèrent dans les bras et Hermione la félicita, lui souhaitant d'être heureuse. Néanmoins un 'tilt' se fit dans la tête de l'ex préfète et elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son amie.

Elle mit ses mains sur les épaules de Ginny et lui demanda d'une voix où perçait son incompréhension.

« Et Harry? Je croyais que tu avais encore des sentiments pour lui... »

Elle vit un éclair de douleur traverser les yeux de la rousse.

Ginny baissa la tête et se mit à se torturer les doigts.

« Mione, il a d'yeux que pour toi... » Chuchota- t- elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

La brune fut surprise de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et elle lui demanda de répéter ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, pas très sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Ginny rougit et regarda vers la fenêtre.

« Il te regarde avec tendresse, il passe son temps à parler de toi quand il vient à la maison et il passe son temps à s'inquiéter pour toi. Vous vivez même ensemble! » Elle avait prononcé la dernière phrase comme si ça avait été un supplice.

Hermione la regarda bouche bée. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était la chose la plus absurde qu'elle avait entendu de toute sa vie. Ça la stupéfia autant que quand on lui avait annoncé que Rogue avait été amoureux de la mère d'Harry.

« Merde Ginny! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt? Ça t'aurait épargné des maux de tête! Harry me voit comme sa sœur! On ne vit ensemble que depuis le jour où il a su pour Tommy, il est resté auprès de moi pour s'assurer que je n'aurais aucun problème! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne peux oublier le père de Tommy... Tu te rappel l'état dans lequel j'étais. Harry a peur pour moi, même si ce n'est plus utile. Ginny il n'y a jamais eu de romance entre nous et il n'y en aura jamais. »

Ginny rougit de honte et prit Hermione dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé de m'être comportée comme une gamine. Je suis jalouse de vous voir si proche. Depuis qu'on a rompu je me sens vide et j'ai peur qu'il commence à en aimer une autre... Hermione j'en ai marre de souffrir en silence. J'en peux plus. Anthony est un garçon gentil et il m'aime, il ne regarde que moi. Je l'aime même si ce n'est pas aussi fort que ce que je ressens pour Harry mais j'ai besoin de l'oublier pour pouvoir être enfin heureuse. »

La rousse commença à pleurer et Hermione lui caressa le dos pour la soutenir. Elle n'avait jamais su que Ginny souffrait autant de leur séparation. Elle paraissait si joyeuse, si dynamique! Elle s'insulta intérieurement de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt.

Apres plusieurs minutes elle de retira des bras de la jeune femme et la remercia.

« Je suis désolée, ton pull est couvert de mascara à cause de moi. » S'excusa-t- elle en reniflant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça un coup de baguette magique et hop il ne reste plus rien. » Répondit Hermione en accompagnant ses paroles à ses gestes et les traces noirs sur sa pull ne furent qu'un lointain souvenir.

« Va te laver le visage. Si les autres te voient comme ça ils vont se poser des questions. »

Ginny s'exécuta et pendant ce temps Hermione finit de boucler sa valise et le rétrécit avant de le mettre dans sa poche.

Puis elles descendirent au salon pour rejoindre les garçons à leur partie d'échiquier.

...

Harry et Hermione saluèrent les Weasley et quittèrent la maison des roux.

Hermione devait se rendre au ministère de la magie afin de déposer sa lettre de démission et confia Tommy à Harry.

Sur la route elle lui expliqua pour la énième fois comment s'occuper de son fils.

« N'oublie pas de vérifier s'il a besoin que tu lui change sa couche! Tu trouveras ce dont tu auras besoin dans le tiroir du haut de la commode près de la fenêtre. Et aussi si il pleure_ »

« Mione, ça suffit j ai compris! S'il pleure je le prends dans mes bras et le berce. Je sais comment on fait, merci. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter autant. » La coupa- t- il exaspéré.

Hermione n'en fut pas moins inquiète. C'est la première fois qu'elle allait être aussi loin de son bébé.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir à s'en fondre l'âme. Elle embrassa le haut du front de Tommy avant de saluer son ami et fini enfin par transplaner.

Harry soupira et baissa son regard vers le nourrisson dans ses bras qui le fixait avec ses yeux bleu- gris. Il lui sourit tendrement.

« Et bien mon petit bonhomme on se demande quel sera la réaction de ta maman lorsque t'auras l'âge d'entrer à la maternelle ! »

Hermione avait directement atterris dans son bureau pour pouvoir récupérer ses affaires et faire ses adieux à Elie, _ce qui ne serait pas chose facile_ pensa- t- elle.

Sa collègue et amie, Elie Laueur était une jolie jeune femme à la peau naturellement bronzée qui lui donner un air amazonienne avec de grands yeux d'un vert envoûtant et à la chevelure boucler d une couleur caramel lui donnant un aspect rebelle. Elle avait une vingtaine d'année et n'avait que deux ans de différence avec sa collègue brune. Elie avait eu le prestige d'étudier à Beauxbatons et avait fait partit des plus belles filles de sa promotion. Alors la première fois qu'Hermione avait vu la jeune femme elle l'avait détesté pensant qu'elle faisait partit de la catégorie des personnes qui ne juraient que par la nouvelle tendance du moment mais lorsque cette dernière avait ouvert la bouche pour se présenter et défendre ses arguments avec acharnement elle l'avait tout de suite adopté la prenant ainsi sous son aile. Puis avec le temps elles avaient fini par devenir amies.

La jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes était nonchalamment assise sur un des fauteuils placé devant le bureau de son aîné tapant systématiquement du pied d'un air stressé et lorsqu'elle entendit un ' plop ' caractéristique d'un transplanage elle sauta sur ses pieds avant de se ruer sur sa collègue la bombardant de question sur le déroulement de l'accouchement.

L'ex Gryffondor plaqua ses mains sur la bouche de son amie lui demandant de se calmer afin que ses cris n'alertent pas les autres car à part elle, personne d'autre ici n'avait été au courant pour sa grossesse. Ils pensaient tous que sa longue absence était dû au fait que le ministère lui avait confié une mission tenue secret.

Lorsque celle- ci arrêta de se débattre la brune retira ses mains de sa bouche.

« Alors?! Comment va le petit bout de choux? » Demanda- t- elle en baissant la voix.

« Oh, il va très bien ! Si tu le voyais, il est à croquer! Je l'ai laissé avec son parrain le temps de régler mes affaires ici. »

Sa collègue arqua un sourcil « Quelles affaires ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La bombe avait été lancée.

« ... Je vais démissionner et retourner dans le monde moldu parce que c'est devenu beaucoup trop risqué de rester ici désormais. Elie ! Ne fait pas cette tête, tu sais bien que je ne peux plus rester ici sans avoir de cheveux blancs ! » Fit l'ex- Gryffondor tout en sortant de son sac à main sans fond deux gros cartons où elle commença à mettre ses affaires personnels.

Les yeux d'Elie se remplirent de larmes et elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil laissant échapper de sa gorge un hoquet.

« Mais- mais sans toi ça ne va plus être la même chose ici ! Je vais mourir si tu pars, avec tout ses imbéciles sans cervelles qu'on a comme collègues! Je suis sûr qu'ils vont faire de moi leur souffre douleurs puisque mon ange gardien ne sera plus là pour me protéger, je t'assure! Depuis mon arrivé je vois dans les yeux de Sara une haine profonde à mon égard! Il doit bien avoir une autre solution ! Hermionnne » gémit- elle avec un regard suppliant envers la brune.

Hermione soupira, elle avait oublié à quel point sa meilleure amie pouvait être mélodramatique. Elle contourna son bureau pour se poster devant elle.

La brune lui prit les mains.

« Elie, Je dois t'avouer que ce n'est pas que par obligation que je quitte le monde sorcier, c'est aussi parce que j'ai envie de commencer une nouvelle vie là où j'ai vécu mon enfance. J'aimerais aussi que Tommy apprenne à connaître ce monde où il n'y a pas la magie pour se faciliter la vie. » Avoua- t- elle d'une voix douce.

« Et je ne pense pas que Sara te déteste, elle regarde tout le monde comme ça et c'est une fille très gentille. »

La jolie jeune femme fit la moue et essuya ses joues baignées par les larmes.

« Et c'est qui, qui va te remplacer? Je te signale que c'est toi que les gens écoutent et même que les créatures magique t'adulent! » Dit- t- elle avec un regard qui voulait dire " alors-quelles-excuse-valable-tu-vas-me trouver-maintenant?"

« Je pense te confier les raines. Tu es très compétente et tu es la personne en laquelle je peux avoir confiance et partir le cœur léger. Enfin si tu ne veux pas je ne t'y obligerais pas... »

Les yeux de sa collègue pétillèrent et elle commença à sautait sur ses pieds.

« Oui je le veux! Sa me fera très plaisir de te remplacer! Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne pas te décevoir! » S'écria- elle en explosant par la même occasion les tympans de la brune.

Après avoir quitté sa collègue, Hermione s'était rendu au dernier étage du ministère pour déposer sa lettre de démission au ministre et lui faisant part de son déménagement en dehors du monde sorcier. Il avait été choquer et lui avait demandé des explications et après un quart d'heure il avait accepté en rechignant, lui disant qu'elle était l'une de ses meilleurs employées et qu'il ne voulait pas s'en débarrasser. Mais Hermione savait la véritable raison de son mécontentement. La meilleure amie du survivant lui filait des mains et c'était pour lui un coup de publicité en moins. Alors c'est sans une once de remords qu'elle était ressortit de son bureau avec les boites qui contenaient ses effets personnels la suivant en flottant derrière elle pour se rendre aux points de transplanage. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, se rendre chez elle et prendre son fils dans ses bras !

Hermione avait emménagé dans la maison de son enfance grâce à l'aide précieuse de ses amis.

La maison avait reprit vie, elle qui avait été inoccupée depuis le début de la guerre.

Le salon vide, sans aucun meuble, contenait maintenant un large canapé beige juxtaposé à la cheminée et de deux fauteuils eux aussi beige plus foncé.

Grâce à la magie, Hermione avait intégré au mur du fond une bibliothèque qu'elle avait remplie d'une centaine d'ouvrages sorcier et moldu confondu.

Maintenant elle vivait seule avec Tommy malgré le fait qu'Harry avait insisté pour aménager avec eux mais Hermione avait refusé, lui expliquant pour la Xème fois qu'elle n'avait plus besoin qu'on la surveille 24h/24 et qu'Harry devait plus penser à lui. Il avait fini par laisser tombé mais en lui promettant -pour sa santé mental- de venir les voir tout les week- end.

Une semaine après son déménagement, la jolie brune entendit la sonnerie de sa porte retentir et c'est avec frustration qu'elle abandonna son pot de glace à la mangue pour se rendre vers l'entrée.

Il n'y avait personne sur le perron lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, frustrée plus que jamais, maudissant l'imbécile qui l'avait dérangée elle claqua la porte.

On sonna encore. Fulminant, elle ouvrit grand la porte à nouveau et ne vit toujours personne. Lorsqu'elle commençait à se poser des questions sur sa propre audition elle entendit un raclement de gorge provenant d'en bas. Hermione eu un choc en découvrant un petit elfe devant elle mais son cerveau se remit en marche lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'ils étaient dans le monde moldu, au moment où celui- ci allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, elle le tira à l'intérieur par le bras avec empressement et referma la porte derrière eux.

L'ex- gryfondore se tourna vers lui avec un regard plein de question tandis que l'elfe la regardait d'un air amusé.

« Miss Granger n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter, Silly a fait en sorte que les moldus ne puissent la voir miss. » Avait débité l'elfe d'une voix nasillarde tout en souriant.

Ne la voyant toujours pas réagir il reprit « Silly est une grande admiratrice du travail qu'a fait miss Hermione Granger pour les elfes. Silly lui est très redevable. » Elle sourit d'avantage.

« Sally, l'elfe qui travail pour l'honorable Mr. Weasley, est la cousine de Silly. Monsieur Weasley a du vous envoyez une lettre précisant ma venue ici et je pense que Miss Granger ne l'a pas reçu ? » Demanda- t- elle poliment.

« Non… Ron ne m'a rien envoyé… il a dû oublier, mais dit_ »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'on toqua à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec le rouquin en question.

«Coucou Mione ! Est- ce qu'un elfe est venu chez toi ? » La questionna- t- il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

« Oui ! Silly c'est ça? Elle est là. Je peux savoir ce que tu manigances ? » Demanda-t- elle agacée en le faisant entrer à l'intérieur.

«Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je pensais juste que cet elfe pourrait- être utile et je lui ai demandé de travailler pour toi. T'aider à t'occuper de ton fils. » Se défendit- il vexé.

« Ronald Weasley ! Insinues- tu que je suis une mauvaise mère et que je ne sais pas comment m'occuper de mon propre enfant ?! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un elfe pour m'occuper de Tommy ! » S'emporta-t- elle énervée.

« Calme-toi Mione et écoutes moi ! »

Elle voulut protester mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence.

« Harry devait venir avec moi aujourd'hui pour te convaincre d'accepter cet elfe mais il a eu un empêchement avec son travail. » Il soupira et parut inquiet en parlant d'Harry mais il reprit un air sérieux et continua. « Tu vas un jour ou l'autre reprendre le travail et pendant ce temps quelqu'un doit s'occuper de Tommy. On a cherché Harry et moi, le moyen le plus sécurisant de t'aider. Pas un moldu, il ne saura s'y prendre même s'il n'a aucun lien avec le monde magique et lorsque ton fils aura l'âge où ses pouvoirs se développeront ça pourrait être autant risqué pour nous que pour le moldu. Un sorcier c'est hors de question. On a fini par opter pour un elfe, ils sont loyaux et respectueux. Silly est loyale et t'adore et elle n'ira jamais dire à la société magique que t'a eu un enfant illégitime avec l'autre imbécile de sang AIE ! » Gémit- il en frottant l'arrière de sa tête avec sa main.

Hermione venait de lui donner une gifle derrière la tête pour avoir osé insulter le père de Tommy devant elle. Il soupira et ignora ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs.

« Bon alors, trouves- tu encore notre idée inutile ? »

Elle réfléchit. Il est vrai qu'elle devait reprendre le travail un jour où l'autre car d'après ses calculs, ses économies lui permettraient juste de vivre au moins deux ans sans problèmes. Les elfes étaient des créatures à qui on pouvait faire confiance et Hermione avait même compris qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus fiables que les humains pendant ces précédentes années passées au ministère. Demander à Silly de s'occuper de Tommy serait beaucoup moins risqué que si elle le confiait à un moldu.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Ron sut qu'il avait gagné et la réponse tant attendu par le rouquin ne tarda pas à franchir les lèvres de sa meilleure amie.

« D'accord. » souffla- t –elle « Tu as raison, j'aurais besoin d'aide… merci. » dit- elle en lui faisant un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit en plus grand.

Silly qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pendant leur discussion, les écoutants avec attention avait crié de joie en entendant Hermione accepter.

« Merci Miss Granger ! Silly fera tout pour ne pas vous décevoir ! » S'enthousiasma l'elfe les yeux pétillant de joie.

Ron ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et s'en alla avec Silly qui la remercia encore une fois après qu'ils aient décidé que Silly viendrait travailler chez l'ex Gryffondor une fois qu'elle aurait trouvé du travail.

Lorsque la brune se rendit dans le salon elle vit avec amertume que sa glace avait fendue.

Quelques mois après la venue de Silly chez l'ex gryffondor, elle avait eu l'idée d'ouvrir une librairie.

Cette idée lui était venue lorsqu'elle lisait pour la énième fois **_l'Histoire de Poudlard_**, ce fut surtout le chapitre sur sa majestueuse bibliothèque qui lui avait donnée l'idée. C'était un pari risqué mais elle avait eu le courage de le réaliser grâce aux encouragements de la famille Weasley et d'Harry.

Elle avait trouvée pas très loin du Big Ben, un commerce qui fermait ses portes à cause de l'âge avancé du propriétaire. Elle avait donc sauté sur l'occasion pour l'acheter.

La brune avait mit sur pieds sa librairie en peu de temps grâce à la magie. Bien sûr, les travaux ne se faisaient que la nuit à l'écart des yeux des moldus.

Toute la boutique était en bois ancien allant du plancher aux meubles, re-créant ainsi l'atmosphère apaisante de la bibliothèque de son ancien école de magie.

La librairie était devenu comme une deuxième maison pour Hermione et il y faisait bon d'y travailler.

A la plus grande joie de la brune, la boutique ne manquait jamais de client et elle avait même beaucoup de succès, ayant de nombreux habitués qui s'y rendaient souvent.

Il faisait nuit sombre lorsque la brune ferma la boutique après une longue journée de stress. Elle n'avait pas été stressée à cause de son travail mais parce que depuis quelques jours son fils avait beaucoup de fièvre et que les médicaments ne faisaient pas baisser sa température.

C'était la première fois depuis sa naissance qu'il était tombé malade et Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. Ce matin elle avait demandée par communication via cheminé de l'aide à Molly et celle- ci allait venir ce soir pour voir l'état de Tommy.

L'ex-gryffondor avait été tellement pressée qu'elle ne fit pas attention à où elle mettait les pieds qu'elle rentra contre quelqu'un.

« Oh, je suis navrée, excusez- moi ! Je ne regardais pas où je mettais les pieds. » s'excusa- t- elle en ramassant son sac à main qui était tombé au sol.

Elle s'apprêtait à re- partir sans attendre de réponse mais la personne lui attrapa le poignet.

« Oh non ma jolie, pour te faire pardonner pourquoi ne viendrais- tu pas boire un verre avec moi? » Demanda l'homme en face d'elle qui lui montra du bout de son doigt le bar de l'autre côté de la route.

Hermione se dégagea de son emprise et le toisa d' un regard méchant. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur nauséabonde du tabac et de l'alcool émanant de lui.

« Non merci, j'ai autre chose de plus important à faire. » Dit- elle froidement avant de tourner les talons.

Mais celui- ci, pas satisfait par la réponse la rattrapa en la faisant stopper en l'empoignant par le poignet. Elle gémit de douleur provoquée par la brusquerie de ce geste.

« Allez ne fait pas ta coincé! Juste un verre et je te laisse partir. » Insista- t- il en serrant plus fortement son poignet lorsqu'elle commença à se débattre pour se libérer de son emprise.

« Mais lâchez- moi! Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas! » Commença- t- elle à crié tout en se débattant plus fort.

Cela lui démangeait la main de sortir sa baguette pour lui lancer un Doloris mais Hermione savait que l'usage de la magie envers un moldu était interdit alors elle essaya de réfléchir à un moyen de le mettre au tapis.

Et juste au moment où elle allait exécuter ce qu'elle avait en tête - lui donner un coup de pied bien placer vers l'anatomie qui pouvait mettre tout homme sur terre à genoux - des cheveux blonds entrèrent dans son champs de vision.

La personne s'était placée entre son agresseur et elle, ne lui laissant voir que son dos.

Il libéra le poignet de la jeune femme de la main de l'autre brute avant de lui donner un coup de poing dans la figure.

Elle vit au ralentit son agresseur tomber au sol et s'évanouir, vaincu.

Son sauveur se tourna vers elle et ses yeux rencontrèrent tel un choc le regard inquiet d'un homme qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

Deux iris gris tirant vers le bleu.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre et elle sentit ses jambes devenir comme de la gelée. Il lui disait quelque chose mais elle n'entendait plus.

Ce fut le contact des doigts glacés de sa main contre sa joue qui la réveilla. Ça avait été comme une décharge électrique qui avait parcouru tout son corps.

« Granger? » Entendit- elle sa voix pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

_Sa voix._

Elle dégagea la main du blond de sa joue comme si ce simple contacte l'avait brûlé et recula d'un pas.

Il fut vexé mais ne dit rien.

Après un long moment de silence où les deux adultes ne faisaient que de se regarder dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, l'ex- Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer d'une voix dénudée d'émotion :

« Malfoy que fou- tu là? »

* * *

Voilà ! Je suis sadique hein ? :b

Review or not review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde! Désolé du retard, je sais que vous avez des envies de meurtre me concernant mais si vous le faite vous n'aurez plus de suite :b

En faite la véritable raison de mes retards est du au fait que je n'arrive -mais vraiment- pas à écrire lorsque je n'ai pas d'inspiration donc ne voulant pas écrire n'importe quoi j'attends d'être toucher par la lumière.

Ps: D'habitude j'aime écrire le soir et écrire sur mon portable au lieu d'écrire sur des feuilles ou sur un ordinateur comme des gens normaux, mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était une mauvaise idée en relisant les chapitres précédentes! (manque de mot, erreur de frappe, fautes d'orthographe toujours présente et Merlin! même des erreurs de syntaxes!)

Je m'excuse pour tout ça - -'

**Enfin bref! BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

**Illegitimate child**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Hermione atterrit dans son salon les pensées dorénavant tourné vers un autre blond, de six mois, qui se trouvait devant elle dans les bras d'une Silly inquiète.

« Oh miss Granger est enfin rentrée! Silly était très inquiète se demandant si elle devait appeler monsieur Harry Potter. » Fit- elle en donnant Tommy à sa mère.

« Je suis désolée, j'ai eu un problème. Molly est-elle arrivée? » Demanda Hermione en posant la paume de sa main sur le front de Tommy et remarqua avec soulagement que sa fièvre avait diminué.

« Elle se trouve dans la cuisine. Elle prépare le biberon de Monsieur Tommy. » Fit l'elfe avant de disparaître avec un claquement de doigts.

C'est à ce moment là que Molly émergea de la cuisine, secouant un biberon avec sa main.

« Hermione! Te voilà enfin mon enfant! On se demandait où est ce que tu étais passé! »

« Je suis désolée, j'ai eu un empêchement. Molly, je ne sais comment vous remercier, grâce à vous Tommy va beaucoup mieux. » La remercia Hermione.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, va! C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de m'occuper de ce petit bambin. Tu veux lui donner son biberon ou préfère-tu que je m'en occupe? » Demanda- t- elle.

« Je vais le faire, merci Molly. »

Hermione prit le biberon que lui tendit la mère Weasley et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

Tommy lui sourit avant de précipité sa bouche sur la tétine du biberon qu'il tétât goulûment.

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

Puis Hermione releva la tête pour regarder Molly et vit avec surprise que cette dernière avait l'air mal à l'aise, voulant sans doute lui dire quelque chose.

« Que ce passe t-il Molly ? » S'inquiéta la brune.

Elle soupira avant de prendre place sur le canapé à coté d'Hermione.

« As- tu vu Harry ces dernier temps ? » Demanda-t- elle, son inquiétude palpable dans l'air.

« Je… non, il est en mission, il m'a dit qu'il serait de retour avant la fin du mois. Pourquoi ? » S'enquit- elle.

Molly parut réfléchir, le regard perdu dans le vide, prenant en compte l'information qu'Hermione venait de lui donner et reporta son regard de nouveau vers la Gryffondor.

« Ginny m'a annoncé qu'elle avait l'intention de se fiancer avec un certain jeune homme du nom de… Antoine Gold quelque chose… » Elle fronça les sourcils essayant de se rappeler de son nom.

« Antony Goldstein. » La corrigea Hermione avec un sourire.

« Oh, alors elle t'en a parlé. » Fit-elle surprise « alors, qu'en penses- tu ? » Lui demanda Molly l'inquiétude ayant repris place sur ces traits.

« Pour être toute à fait franche avec vous Molly, je ne sais pas, je pensais qu'elle et Harry allaient se remettre ensemble mais Harry tête en l'air comme il est, a laissé passer sa chance et Ginny m'a avoué qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert de cette situation et… » Elle s'arrêta en remarquant le visage de Molly se décomposer et devenir encore plus inquiète, elle se reprit avec un sourire rassurant « Mais elle a l'air vraiment très heureuse à l'idée de se marier avec Goldstein alors ne vous en faite pas Molly, Ginny est une fille intelligente, elle saura faire les bons choix. »

Molly se détendit.

« J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle sera heureuse avec lui, même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle se marie avec Harry, on le connaît depuis qu'il est tout petit et puis il a grandit avec mes enfants ! » Elle soupira tristement avant de changé de conversation « En faîte, ce Goldstein va venir diner à la maison, je ne sais pas quand est- ce qu' il va venir, Ginny nous le dira et tu es évidemment invitée et pour être franche je m'inquiète de la réaction de mes garçons, elle m'a demandé de ne rien leur dire. » Grimaça-t-elle.

Hermione rit en s'imaginant déjà le visage de Ron prendre une teinte rouge pivoine comme lorsque Ginny et Harry avaient annoncé qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

« Je vois, je viendrais avec plaisir et ce serait mieux si je l'annonçais à Harry avant.» Dit- elle en reportant son regard vers Tommy qui venait de terminer son biberon et le porta à son épaule pour l'aidé à faire son rot.

Après un silence pesant où Molly s'était encore perdu dans ses pensées le regard posé sur Tommy, elle lui répondit d'un air absent.

« Oui, il est préférable de l'annoncé à Harry avant. Le pauvre enfant, je me demande comment il va réagir et j'espère sincèrement qu'il ne sera pas bouleversé… Bon ! Je dois rentrer maintenant Arthur doit m'attendre. » S'enquit- elle en s'extirpant du canapé.

« Je vous remercie encore du fond du cœur de vous être déplacé Molly. » Fit Hermione en l'enlaçant.

« Ce n'est rien, et puis j'ai préparé quelques potions au cas où sa fièvre reviendrait, elles sont dans la cuisine. » Dit- elle en lui rendant son étreinte. « Et surtout ma petite, prends soin de toi et de ce petit bout de chou. » Fit- elle en posant sa main sur la joue d'Hermione.

Molly déposa un baiser sur le front de Tommy avant de se dirigeait vers la cheminée, elle entra à l'intérieur avec un poignet de poudre de cheminette. Molly leur fit un dernier signe de la main qu'Hermione lui rendit et prononça sa destination avant de disparaître.

Hermione tourna son regard vers Tommy et vit avec amusement qu'il était en train de bailler.

« Et bien mon petit bonhomme, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous deux d'aller nous coucher. » Rit- elle en prenant la direction des escaliers.

**…...**

Hermione déposa Tommy dans son berceau et le regarda papillonner des yeux en lui caressant sa douce chevelure bouclé. Elle était tellement absorbait par lui qu'elle ne sentit pas tout de suite les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Et lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle n'y fit pas attention.

Aujourd'hui elle avait croisé la personne qu'elle aurait préféré ne plus jamais revoir.

Cette homme, elle l'avait aimé plus que de raison et ne se cachait pas de l'aimer encore.

Qui aurait cru que tomber amoureuse d'un Serpentard pouvait être si éprouvant ? Au point de la rendre si dépendante de lui ? Ou bien pire encore, qui aurait cru que tomber amoureuse de Draco Malfoy pouvait être si douloureux ? Hermione était devenue dépendante de lui, il avait représenté son futur et elle avait pensée comme une idiote qu'ils allaient être ensemble pour le restant de leur jours, cette phrase sonnait tellement absurde à ses oreille maintenant, elle avait vraiment été trop naïve. Elle avait prit leur relation trop au sérieux, pour lui ça n'avait été qu'une amourette, rien de plus.

Lorsque Tommy sombra enfin dans le sommeil, Hermione alla enfiler son pyjama avant d'aller s'allonger sur son lit, attendant que le sommeil vienne la chercher à son tour et pendant ce temps là, elle se laissa engloutir par de tristes pensées.

Elle se mit à rire d'un rire jaune en repensant au jour où il l'avait invité dans ce restaurant qu'ils avaient eu l'habitude d'aller ensemble. Ce jour là, elle avait crue comme une idiote sans cervelle qu'il allait lui demandé sa main et elle n'avait en aucun cas imaginé qu'il lui annoncerait qu'il voulait tout arrêter. Et que Merlin en soit témoin, la seule chose qui lui soit arrivé de bien ce jour là, était qu'elle n'avait pas fondue en larmes et elle se félicitait encore aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir pleuré devant tout ces gens, elle s'était déjà assez sentit minable comme ça.

Puis Hermione se remémora leur rencontre plus tôt dans la soirée et elle espéra qu'il ne fasse plus de recherche sur elle et que leur chemin ne se recroise plus avant longtemps.

**/ Retour en arrière /**

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit là, devant elle.

Il était très rare que Draco Malfoy sorte du monde magique puisqu'il n'appréciait en rien les moldus, disant toujours qu'ils étaient trop bruyants et de grands pollueurs.

Hermione avait envie de prendre sa tête entre ses mains et de hurler, c'était bien son jour de chance!

Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question, la scrutant du regard et elle arrivait à desceller dans ses yeux bleus-gris des questions auxquels il voulait avoir des réponses et aussi une inquiétude mal dissimulée.

Oui, Draco Malfoy ne se cachait plus derrière un masque, camouflant ses sentiments et ses pensées devant elle et cela depuis plus de deux ans. Mais elle se dit que son comportement était tout sauf normal car la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il l'avait regardé avec des yeux gris indéchiffrable et froid, et ce regard était ce qu'il resservait aux gens qu'il considérait comme étrangers. Cette pensée lui arracha un pincement au cœur qu'elle ignora rapidement. Il était hors de question qu'elle craque maintenant et surtout pas devant lui.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre.

« Alors Malfoy, au lieu de me dévisager répond moi ». S'impatienta- t- elle en tapant du pied.

Ce qu'elle vit ensuite la fit sursauter car il venait de lui lancer un regard noir comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas prononcer. Et c'est là que son masque fit surface.

Ah! Maintenant son comportement n'avait plus rien d'anormale pour elle, il devenait lui même. Froid et distant.

« C'est à moi de te poser des questions! Tu te souviens 2 semaines après notre rupture, ce jour où tu es venu m'insulter en me lançant des sortilèges devant mes employés sans que je ne sache pourquoi? Tu as disparue de la surface de la terre! Je suis allé chez toi et au ministère pour savoir ce qu'il t'avait pris mais tu n'y étais plus! Volatilisée! Ta collègue, Potter et Weasley n'ont rien voulu savoir quand je suis allé le leur demander! Alors Granger, maintenant que je te retrouve, où te cachais- tu? Et pourquoi m'as- tu attaqué? » Avait-il débité sans même reprendre sa respiration.

Hermione déglutit. C'était bien le seul sujet de conversation qu'elle aurait préféré avoir avec lui.

« Je... j'étais en mission… »

« A d'autre! Je sais très bien que tu n'étais pas dans une putain de mission ! J'ai vérifié.» S'énerva- t- il, « avec un peu d'argent les gens chantent toujours, Granger. »

Elle crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leur orbite. Mais rien ne l'arrête ce type!

_Voilà un bel exemple d'un ministère corrompu!_ Pensa- t- elle amèrement.

Qu'allait-elle pouvoir trouver pour qu'il n'ait pas de doute sur la raison de son absence, qui pourrait ensuite le pousser à faire des recherches plus approfondit avant de tomber sur la vérité ? Hermione frémit à cette pensée.

Elle avait envie de se cogner la tête contre le lampadaire à coté d'elle en pensant au jour où elle avait eu la brillante idée d'aller le voir. C'était le lendemain du jour où elle avait appris qu'elle attendait un bébé. Elle lui en avait voulus de l'avoir engrosser et d'être parti après. Ce jour là, elle était tombée bien bas, se détestant encore d'avoir céder au désespoir et à la colère. Ce n'était pas le comportement d'une Gryffondor digne de ce nom et ce n'était surtout pas le sien.

Hermione reprit son air détaché avant de lui répondre.

« J'avais mes raisons. Je refuse de te répondre et je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre! » S'énerva- t- elle à son tour, lui répondant d'une voix glaciale qui aurait fait pâlir Voldemort en personne mais pas lui apparemment, parce que juste au moment où elle s'apprêtait à tourner le dos pour s'en aller il l'attrapa par le poignet et la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face à nouveau.

Outrée et ne pouvant supporter l'idée qu'il la retouche, elle voulut le gifler mais il l'arrêta de son autre main. _Putain de réflexe d'attrapeur !_ Il lui lança un regard encore plus sombre que tout à l'heure qu'elle lui rendit de la même intensité.

Il abaissa leurs mains sans la relâcher malgré les protestations d'Hermione.

« Et Pansy? Blaise? Ils sont morts d'inquiétude. Cette sauvage de Pansy n'arrête pas de tout me reprocher et Blaise et du même avis qu'elle ! Peut- être, je dis bien peut- être que tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre mais à eu tu leur doit des explications! Et si c'est à cause du fait que l'on ne se fréquente plus toi et moi qui te fais penser que tu n'as plus le droit d'aller les voir, je trouve ça complètement stupide de ta part ! » Finit- il avec une moue désabusé.

Hermione sentit ses muscles se crisper à l'évocation des noms des amis qu'elle avait dû arrêter de voir après avoir apprit pour sa grossesse puisqu'ils étaient ses amis à lui avant d'être ses amis à elle. Ils l'auraient obligé de le dire à Malfoy en lui sortant un truc cliché du genre " Tu n'as pas le droit de lui cacher une chose pareille! C'est le père, il a le droit de savoir qu'il a un fils." et ça il en était hors de question. Il avait maintenant sa propre vie, il avait fait son choix. Hermione avait envie de se défendre, lui dire que ça n'était sûrement pas à cause de lui, du moins pas directement, qu'elle avait arrêté toute forme de communication avec eux.

Et la brune n'appréciait en rien le regard qu'il lui lançait, comme si il ne la reconnaissait plus. Elle pouvait facilement deviner qu'il lui en voulait, lui reprochant ses querelles avec ses amis. Elle fulminait, de quel droit se permettait- il de la jugé ?

« Relâche-moi Malfoy! » Siffla-t-elle irritée avant de libérer ses poignets de l'emprise de ce dernier.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de toi que j'ai arrêté de les voir et je suis navrée si j'ai inquiété Pansy et Blaise, mais je refuse de les revoir. J'ai ma propre vie maintenant et vous n'y êtes pas inclus. »

_Comme je ne suis inclus dans la tienne._

Et peut-être que plus tard dans la soirée, elle regrettera ses paroles mais c'était le meilleur moyen de les éloigner d'elle et tout le monde vivrait sa vie dans son coin, oubliant l'autre aux fils des années.

« Alors c'est ça la raison pour laquelle on ne te voyait plus nulle part? » fit-il d'une voix où elle pouvait percer sa lassitude.

« ... oui » mentit- elle.

« Tu aurais pu nous le dire en face au lieu de t'enfuir comme une lâche! Les Gryffondor ne sont pas si courageux qu'on le prétend alors! » S'enquit-il avec une pointe de déception dans la voix, puis il reprit avec un regard d'incompréhension « Granger, je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé mais je ne te reconnais plus et celle que j'ai appris à connaître était quelqu'un de sincère. »

Elle soupira, encaissant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses reproches, les acceptant pour le bien être de To- TOMMY!

« Oh mon Dieu! Où est ce que j'avais la tête! Comment ai-je pu l'oublier?! » S'écria une Hermione tout à fait paniquer.

Draco arqua un sourcil pensant sûrement qu'elle était devenue folle.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle le devança.

« J'ai lu que Pansy et Blaise allaient être de future parent, tu leur transmettra mes félicitations. » S'empressa- t- elle de dire avant de tourner le dos au blond et de marcher vers un point de transplanage mais se souvenant d'une dernière chose, elle lui refit face. Il la regardait toujours avec incompréhension et n'avait pas changé de position.

« Et aussi Malfoy, je n'ai jamais eu le temps de te le dire mais félicitation pour tes fiançailles avec Astoria. » Dit-elle essayant de paraître le plus sincère possible.

Elle regarda une dernière fois autour d'elle et ne voyant personne elle transplana dans un petit "pop" sans un dernier regard vers lui.

**/ Fin du retour en arrière /**

...

Le week- end arriva avec le retour du printemps, la saison préférer d'Hermione car l'air était plus pur et parce que tout ce qui avait été fané par l'automne reprenaient vie. Avec un soupir d'aise, Hermione quitta la vision que lui offrait la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour se préparer un petit déjeuner avant le réveil de Tommy.

Elle but son café en lisant la gazette du sorcier, elle avait bon ne plus vivre dans le monde sorcier ce qui se passait là-bas l'intéressait toujours. Elle recracha son café sur la gazette et commença à tousser bruyamment après avoir lu le titre d'un article en particulier.

_Ils allaient faire quoi ?! ''Un film sur le trio- d'or'' ?! Mais ils sont complètement taré ma parole !_

Elle s'apprêtait à lire l'article lorsque l'on tambourina à sa porte comme si la vie de cette personne en dépendait.

Elle poussa un juron lorsque son verre se fracassa contre le sol sous l'effet de la surprise.

« J'arrive ! » Cria- t- elle pour que ce bruit infernal s'arrête mais ça n'eus aucun effet, à croire que la personne de l'autre coté de la porte avait décidé de lui explosé les tympans.

Hermione alla ouvrir la porte en fulminant et tomba nez à nez avec son rouquin de meilleur ami. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à le gronder sur sa manière de faire il la devança.

« Hermione ! Harry est à St. Mangouste ! » Cria- t- il le visage rouge et déformer par l'inquiétude.

« QUOI ?! »

* * *

« TO BE CONTINUED »

Voili voilou, alors comment l'avez- vous trouvé ? Et je sais que j'ai tendance à arrêté là où il ne faut pas, sorry, on ne me change pas XD

Pour me faire pardonner pour cette attente je veux bien partagé avec vous une p'tite perle que j'ai dégotée ! *O*

Alors la vidéo se résume à = Tom Felton & sexy :b

Allez sur YOUTUBE et taper : Tom Felton behind the scenes for fault magazine

**PS : C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui alors un petit review ?**


End file.
